


Everyone else is doing it (so, let's follow the trend)

by sarcasm_for_free



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, I'm Sorry, Implied Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, M/M, No Smut, Sexual Freedom at Camp Lannister, but there's a lot of talk about it, but they are so far in the background you can't even see them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasm_for_free/pseuds/sarcasm_for_free
Summary: Podrick gets propositioned.As if that weren’t rare enough, it has to be by Bronn. Of course.





	Everyone else is doing it (so, let's follow the trend)

**Author's Note:**

> I would have posted this as a part of my ficlet collection, but...The Bronn/Pod community has not enough reading material as it is.  
> So here, take my humble offering!

"Wanna fuck?"

Prodrick swiveled round to look at the field full of pitched tents behind him, then left, then right. Except for some guards, who got saddled with night duty, nobody else seemed to be around. The question was apparently meant for him.

“Most of the time, yes,” he finally answered Bronn, who looked as if he had asked after the weather and not, well, that.

The heavy lines around the sellsword’s mouth crinkled even more than usual. “Didn’t mean in general. Pretty boys whose balls just dropped, like you, are horny all the time. No surprise there.” At Pod’s blank look, he elaborated, “I meant right now, with me.”

That Podrick was shocked would have been a vast understatement. His blinks were slower than ever before as his brain tried to catch up with the situation.

“What…with…Ser Bronn?” he haltingly asked.

The older man’s grin became even bigger at that. “Yeah, fucking with Ser Bronn. What do you say?”

What he said was, “Huh.”

Bronn bent forward, his thumbs hooked into his sword belt. “Look around you. Everybody’s fucking tonight.”

“Not my-” Pod tried to interject.

“Yes, your _Lady-Ser_ too,” Bronn mimicked the squire. “She’s fucking. The handless wonder is fucking – her, by the way. And at least twenty of the men are fucking each other or camp followers, right this second.” As if by command, a high pitched moan could be heard. Pod hoped with all his might that it wasn’t Lady Brienne’s voice.

“Everybody’s got their cocks somewhere warm tonight. Seems like a waste if I don’t partake in all that debauchery.”

That it was possibly the last night they were alive he left unsaid. But it was something he didn’t have to state. It was one of the few things Pod was perfectly aware of all the time, at least since _no more tomorrows_ had become a very real possibility with Lord Tyrion. Life with Lady Brienne wasn’t safer, it didn’t take away the constantly looming danger. The opposite, in fact. But it made his possible death seem nobler, not for naught, when it would come in the name of honor and duty. In that respect the lady knight was a good teacher, that and fighting.

Another moan pierced the otherwise silent night and snapped Pod out of his musings. Ser Bronn was still standing in front of him, waiting for an answer.

Well, the grab at his genitals, almost a lifetime ago, hadn’t been that bad.

“I got pretty good with the whores. I could test if I’m any good that way too?” Pod smiled unsure.

Bronn’s grin almost split his face as he slung his right arm over the squire’s shoulders. “That’s the spirit. Let’s further your shagging techniques.”

While they began to walk in the direction of the ex-mercenary’s tent, the young man could still hear groaning, now coming from all sides.

Even though Pod didn’t doubt that the night would be memorable, his mind lingered for a moment on one specific thought:

He really, _really_ hoped it wouldn’t come to him and Lady Brienne synchronously howling into the night.


End file.
